epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
AngelinBlack424's Vocaloid Fan Characters
The following is a list of Vocaloid Fan characters created for the Vocaloid synthesizer program. None of these characters have any actual voiceboxes within the Voice synthesizer program used within Japan, but there are multiple characters that are stilled planned on future creation. All of these characters also have made a vocal cover for Ievan Polkka. All of the claimed song covers by these characters, and information, is Fake/pretend. Please do not look this stuff up and expect a result." Suki Chūdoku ( 好き 中毒 ) Suki Chudoku (Means "Love Addiction") is the main fan character for Vocaloid made by AngelinBlack. She has a black formal shirt and a black skirt with long magenta sleeves covering both her arms. She also wears a constant black fedora and always covers her left eye with her purple hair, due to her born lazy eye. Her signature Item is a box of chocolates. This is unofficial. Suki mostly participates in songs that relate to Yandere (Love Crazy) based songs (like ''Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance, Full Course for Candy Addicts, etc.) And she also sings in Heavy Metal songs and covers (like Diaben, Children's World, Miku Sabbath, etc.) And songs related to that genre. Name: Suki Chudoku Age: 20 Gender: Female Relatives: Kirai Aijo Signature Item: Box of Chocolates Likes: Onions, KAITO, Color Purple Dislikes: Cooked Onions, MEIKO, Jumpscares, when JUSTINA jumpscares her Music Genre: Rock, heavy metal, death metal JUSTINA ( ジャスティーナ ) Justina is a secondary Vocaloid character created by AngelinBlack. She is seen wearing a blue and black military uniform/suit type outfit with a long black and blue ponytail hairstyle. Her signature Item is a long pole with the American Flag waving from it. In other casual surcomstances, Justina wears a blue outfit and blue jeans with her usual ponytail. Justina mainly sings songs that relate to techno music and Some rock. Some are covers such as Triple Baka and other related music. Justina also has covered Ievan Polkka, along with mostly all of the other fan characters. Name: JUSTINA Age: 18 Gender: Female Relatives: CAMERINA Signature Item: American Flag Pole Likes: Fusion Coils, the military, America, Beards, pancakes Dislikes: CAMERINA, the paranormal, darkness, dresses Genre: Techno MARISSA ( マリッサ ) Marissa is a third created fan character for Vocaloid who is also the Manga version of AngelinBlack. She wears a black and white furry sweater with black polyester pants and dark pink sneakers. She also wears a black fedora. Marissa mainly covers most songs with the horror story telling genre, mainly songs related to horror, and songs like Hide and Seek", "Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance", and "Haterful Wonderland". She also sings with other Vocaloid's, like in Kagome Kagome" with JUSTINA. Marissa mainly displays a sad or scared expression all the time, indicating she's a rather depressed Vocaloid, like Haku Yowane. Even though the creator's age is 15, this character is set to be Nine years old, due to her shy and scared appearance and higher pitched voice. She is also the main character in the horror story The Seven Children. Name: MARISSA Age: 9 Relatives: Unknown Gender: Female Signature Item: Purple Blanket Likes: Her (Imaginary) Friends, Dogs, Her Purple Blanket Dislikes: Ghosts, Paranormal Events, burglars, herself sometimes, her enemies Music Genre: Creepy Story Telling Songs and Rock CAMERINA ( カメリーナ ) Camerina is the younger and more trouble causing sister of Justina. She has very long black hair and a black long red dress outfit. She sings songs related of Ruling and Destruction, like ''Declare War on all Voc@loid. Name: CAMERINA Age: 13 Gender: Female Relatives: JUSTINA Signature Item: School Bus Likes: Tanks, explosives, violence, ruling the world, Trolling Justina, destroying Justina's stuff, sleeping, his bed, school busses Dislikes: Her shoes, when Justina is happy, birds Music Genre: Punk Rock and Punk pop Kirai Aijo ( キライ愛情 ) Kirai Aijo ("Love Hatred" in Japanese) is a trouble causing and friendly rival of her fraternal sister Suki Chudoku. Her signature item is a Chicken Wing (She loves fried chicken). Name: Kirai Aijo Age: 20 Gender: Female Relatives: Suki Chudoku Signature Item: Chicken Wing Likes: Fried Chicken, City Buses, Causing Chaos, Luka Megurine (Close Friend) Dislikes: Grilled Chicken, Peanuts, Rap Music, Animal Abuse Music Genre: Rock and Heavy Metal, Pop 'More Coming Soon; Artwork Needed'